


Best Laid Plans of Robins and Men [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Poor John, dense Bane, pushups, valentines boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Blake's Valentines day plans don't go quite like he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans of Robins and Men [Fanart]

“This is NOT what I had in mind when I asked if you wanted to get hot and sweaty on V-day!”


End file.
